stamsr4fandomcom-20200213-history
Teucer
"The fear and dread of you will fall upon all the beasts of the earth and all the birds of the air, upon every creature that moves along the ground, and upon all the fish of the sea; they are given into your hands." -Genesis 9:2 Antonius "Teucer" Feldspar (April 4, 2039) was one of the first characters introduced to the group, along with T-Rex and Zan. Unlike the other two he has no real ties to organized crime, beyond the debts he owned the Mafia which were the impetus for his forced assistence in the matter of the White Souls. He fills several roles on the team, bouncing between hacker, tech specialist, heavy weapons platform, and executive officer with commendable ease. General information Even as trolls go Teucer is massive, over ten feet tall and thickly built. Unfortunately, this size is paired with what many would consider a "satanic" appearance: down-curved horns (similar to a ram's), a reddish skin-tone, and unusually angular dermal deposits. Many people, even those who would normally consider themselves rather tolerant, are intimidated by Teucer's appearance, a fact of which he is acutely aware. Ironically, he's a rather low-key individual most of the time, going about his daily life in a quiet, almost shy manner that is more or less perfectly legal and respectable. This is not to say there is anything timid about Teucer; though slow to anger, he is truly frightening when provoked, moving closer and closer to a "blood haze" as he grows angrier. A former master sergeant in the UCAS army, Teucer has revealed that a good chunk of his service was spent in the arcology cordon, as part of an electronics warfare team that infiltrated deep into the behemoth, conducting recon and intelligence gathering where opposition was predicted to be too heavy for traditional black ops operations. This background is more or less duplicated on the team; Teucer is both an extremely proficient hacker (The only one on the team), and a frightfully effective shock trooper, breaching entries and absorbing fire with little regard for his own skin. Pre-Game The infant will play near the hole of the cobra, and the young child put his hand into the viper's nest. -Isaiah 11:8 Teucer has talked a bit about his history before the game; as stated above, he was a military man, who grew up on the streets. Due to his metatype, he was something of an outcast as a kid; he could have been an incredible schoolyard bully if he had the desire, but as a child Teucer simply wanted to take apart machines. Teucer grew up with anther troll from the same neighborhood, a girl named Allie, who he identifies as his sister, though the two don't appear to be blood related. Teucer has also mentioned that he was from the Barrens, and as a kid worked for a time as a lookout on the corners, though he turned himself to more scholarly pursuits at an early age, with encouragement and guidance from the older Allie. He developed his skills in a small, underground school that was operating in Redmond, a charity venture that was meant to help kids learn science and technology who might never otherwise have a chance. Upon turning 18, Teucer enlisted in the UCAS Army, at the encouragement of his sister, who hoped he could serve his tour and then go legit, attending college on a military scholarship. It didn't work out that way, however; Teucer, after the initial fighting in the locked down Arcology, was reassigned to a special detachment, known as Detachment 1337. A group of hackers and soldiers adept at infiltration, small unit combat, survival, there was one highly important requirement for assignment to 1337; an affinity not just for tech, but for old tech, the interest not just in using modern technology but the basic concepts upon which it is based. 1337's mission was to find a backdoor into the Arcology Matrix, to essentially ambush Deus himself inside his own node. The mission was, in Teucer's own words, 'a clusterfuck from entry to exit.' 1337 dispatched six four-man teams into the Arcology; within half an hour, all but Teucer's were dead. The commanding officer of Teucer's team, a human, was killed during the entry as well; to his knowledge, Teucer and his two teammates were the only ones on the mission. Teucer has actually cited his CO's death as 'the most fucked up thing I ever saw' - he was, without any warning whatsoever, physically ripped to shreds by nanobots. Teucer's stories begin to get a bit spotty and hazy at this point; he's referenced his teammates, Wei and Songbird, at different times, and it's clear that there was some relationship beyond professional between Teucer and Songbird, but he doesn't say much beyond that. The three of them spent several months inside the arcology; Wei was killed in action when a White and a pack of drone soldiers happened upon ther hiding place. At some point, the two of them abandoned the mission and simply focused on survival; Teucer simply does not speak of what happened next; when asked, he shrugs and says, "I went crazy and saw some shit." His story jumps ahead; Songbird vanished somehow, and he was getting sent to the VA hospital for numerous injuries and severe psychological trauma. He returned home to find Allie laid low by depression; thinking he had been killed, she escaped the only way she knew how, into BTLs. Teucer dragged her to Chippers Anonymous meetings at the Redmond Methodist Church, and in doing so, found that the church's message spoke to him. He began attending services regularly, and Allie, after cleaning up with the support of Teucer and the church, encouraged this. He picked up work where he could to support the two of them; working for various smugglers, mechanics, and anyone who needed his skills; he was attempting to save up enough to start his own garage business. He was able to, not long before the start of the game; however, this came at the cost of mafia involvement, as he had to take out a loan to stock his garage. Teucer never did say how much the loan was, but when asked, he always laughs and says, "Way less than you'd think for the shit it dragged me into!" Teucer In Game There was a man all alone; he had neither son nor brother. There was no end to his toil, yet his eyes were not content with his wealth. "For whom am I toiling," he asked, "and why am I depriving myself of enjoyment?" This too is meaningless— a miserable business! -Ecclasiastes 4:8 Teucer was was one of three original members of the group which would eventually foil the armor plot. Unique amongst the original three, Teucer had no formal connection to either the Mafia or the yakuza; rather, he became involved because of his technical expertise and some sort of debt or favor, unknown at this time, owed to Seir. Regardless, it was Teucer who was assigned the task of decrypting a chip recovered from the Golden Elixir triad, which was believed to contain the locations of the five pieces of the armor. Though the Mafia had already lost one hacker to nasty IC encoded into the data, Teucer decoded the data with ease over the next few days, even taking time to enjoy hits from his homemade car-muffler bong. During this time Zan and Thomas more or less waited around the troll's garage, which in more normal times was his place of business, and went where they were pointed as Teucer decrypted more and and more of the chip. When the situation erupted into an unexpected civil war between the Biggios, the group abandoned Teucer's garage to the troll's great chagrin, taking only his truck, his bong, and "a very special lady" with them. When Suttles, a low-level made-man and newphew of Alfonso Biggio, captured Thomas and forced him to show where the group was hiding out, it was Teucer who coordinated the ambush for Suttles and his men with Thomas via headlink. In the resulting conflagration Teucer revealed his "very special lady", his old MP-240 light machine gun from his Army days, and demonstrated his talents extended past simple technical aptitude. In a word, Teucer is relentless. Whether hacking an iced up node or providing fire support for his team, Teucer has demonstrated a single mindedness bordering on unhealthy. Nowhere has this been more clearly demonstrated than in an instance at MaltShack where Teucer, ambushed by an assault rifle wielding thug at close range while waiting in line for his ice cream, absorbed the initial barrage of gunfire and attaced his assailent with his bare hands, advancing through subsequent gunfire rather than going for his own gun. Despite suffering grevious wounds, Teucer did achieve his goal, popping the thug's neck like a twig. It is a moment seared into the consciousness of the streets. Category:Characters Category:Chapter 1 Category:Chapter 2 Category:Chapter 3